My Name is Michael
by VernonAllen1
Summary: My take on the events of The first two Halloween movies. Why Michael kills(Mature).


MY NAME IS MICHAEL (IN LOVE WITH JUDITH)

In 1988 my sister, Judith was to take me trick-or-treating while our parents went out to dinner. Her boyfriend David was over and they went to her bedroom. They were rolling on her bed and taking off their clothes. I loved my sister and I was very upset when I saw her naked and doing things I've never witnessed before. Soon David left and I was so mad I grabbed a knife and headed to Judith's room. I stabbed her and stabbed her until she no longer moved. After my rage subsided, I walked out of my house with the bloody knife. My parents arrived and I was standing on the steps motionless. "Michael, what did you do?" These were the last words I would hear for the next 15 years. The Psychiatrists and the staff were good to me, but I was drawn into myself. Years later my sister's new Father was a very successful realtor. In an article he was pictured beside his family and there stood a little girl. I wasn't sure what drew me to her but I had to find her. 2003 was the year that I escaped from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. I eventually made my way back to Haddonfield. Fearing that I would be recognized and taken back to the Sanitarium, I broke into a Hardware store and grabbed a pale white mask. An hour later I found this guy who had a fast car. Sticking my thumbs into his eyes, I squeezed until I felt brain. Rubbing the blood on his shirt, I let his body thud on the ground. I parked the car in an alley and went house to house peeping in windows. Every time I saw girls undressing I became excited. The only release I could have was when I stabbed them. Blood splattered on walls and beds collecting in a pool on the floors. Most of the Parents were at some party or another. High School girls walked the streets wearing next to nothing. Their naked flesh had aroused me. It was time to kill another and get a release. We were out in the Suburbs, so a good many of the houses were unlocked.

The only thing that could give away my hiding place was if a dog was chained outside. When the German Shepard lunged at me, I Grabbed his throat with both hands, breaking his neck. HIS LIFELESS BODY FELL AT MY FEET. Once in a while a Parrot would give away my position, so I ran. Having a Photographic Memory., I remembered my victims' feel and body shape. If I was caught, I could go back to being locked up and content with the memories. But I was bound and determined not to get caught so I could continue my killing. Only then would I get a release of pleasure that would state me for a time. There were many Babysitters in my own town. I would kill as many as I could before I was stopped.

Annie was my first, she reminded me so much of my sweet Judith. I had strangled her with her own bandanna as I sat in the back seat. I even put Judith's tombstone on her old bed where Annie's lifeless body lay. Lynda was in bed with her boyfriend having sex. She sent him downstairs to get some more beer and I stuck him to a wall, like one would do with a butterfly. I turned my head right and left admiring my work. "EXQUISITE!" Next came Lynda. I covered myself in a sheet with eyeholes. Wearing Bob Simms's glasses. She would never suspect an old classmate of hers. I strangled her with the telephone cord while she tried to warn her friend. Finding the address that went with the phone number, I walked through a crowd of trick-or-treaters. Most were scared when I walked by them and ran up the street. I made my way to the Strode house, never guessing my sister was babysitting a boy and girl. I lunged at her from the curtain and she stabbed me in the neck with knitting needles. The children ran outside screaming for help. Laurie hid in a closet. I eventually found her, breaking the slats of the closet door. I reached inside to grab her when she poked me in the eye with a wire hanger. It hurt like you wouldn't believe and I lost consciousness. I came to, sat up and tried to stab her, only to cut her arm. While strangling her, she managed to pull off my mask. That is when I recognized her from the photo I carried with me. Dr. Loomis finally found me, shooting me 6 times in the chest; I broke through the trestle and fell 2 stories to the ground. I only had the wind knocked out of me and soon my body was gone.

I headed off to my parents' old house to lick my wounds. I needed to find this Laurie Strode and destroy her for escaping my wrath. I watched from the 2nd floor that was Judith's bedroom. I waited and watched them take this High School girl away in an Ambulance. She would not live to survive this All Hallows Eve. Loomis found the car I stole and drove to Haddonfield. Walking to the hospital, I kept to the back streets avoiding any human contact until I was prepared.

Most of the revelers had made it back home, some vowing not to go out on this hellish night. The bodies were found and the people in the Suburbs were told what had happened. There had not been a crime this horrific since the severed bodies left by the Rook in the 1950s. This man kept the face and hair of his victims. He would wear female skin and try to pick up men from local bars. Once at home, he drugged them and prepared to tenderize their flesh. The male victims were eviscerated and smoked into jerky or cut into steaks. It took the Law Enforcement 5 years to find him. He was found at his kitchen table eating a foot. Now back to my predicament.

My lust was not satiated and I needed to kill that girl so I could release, but not too soon. Giddy with excitement, I found my way to the Hospital before it turned midnight or I would have to wait until next Halloween. A guy in a Buick stopped and picked me up. I would kill him later on after arriving at the hospital, throwing his body in a ditch so he would not smell up the car. The smell of death still nauseated me. The Hospital was very quiet and had on hand a skeleton crew. I removed the Security Guard with a hammer to the head, throwing his body next to a dumpster. The Head Nurse was in the hot tub with a Paramedic. Her heaving breasts were a wonderful sight to my eyes. After I raised the temperature up, he came out to check the gauge. I pushed my thumbs into his eyes and with my strong hands crushed his skull, killing him instantly. Nurse Karen would be killed in a different manner. Coming up behind her and feeling her wet breasts between my fingers, I proceeded to drown her in the hot water. Her skin boiled off of her like a chicken cooked for dinner, even my hands were burnt raw and stung in the air. Oh, the pain was delicious.

Now on to the task at hand. One of the other nurses was making her rounds; I grabbed her mouth shut and stabbed a fingernail into her vein. I shoved a hose into her arm and commenced to bleed her out. The Hospital had two wings. I had already checked the Southern section and had not found the girl in any of them. Getting very pissed off at this point, I started punching holes in walls, mirrors and doors. It was now 10:50 P.m., not much time left. The girl had made it out of the Hospital. Somehow I had missed her but I wasn't worried. I had sliced most of the tires of the cars in the Parking lot. I finally found her, walking slowly I chased her onto the sidewalk and inside. I was finally going to get my hands on her and that damned Loomis is already here. He had tried for years and years to get me to talk about what I did to Judith. It was my fantasy, not his. Damnit! He would never get me to reveal what I kept a secret. Here he was again in my way. I hated him for caring about me so much; all I wanted was to be by myself and left alone. Most of the patients in the Sanitarium would act up, but not me. I never wanted the attention they so freely craved. I only killed one person, my sweet Judith. There were others here who had killed children, who were proud of their accomplishments. Some who had killed a parent or both parents. Others had only killed small animals: such as rabbits, hamsters or cats. I never really put myself in that category. My only crime was a crime of passion. A passion that burned for 15 years threatening to consume me. Finally, my mind and body moved of its own accord, releasing me from the catatonic trance that bound me for so long.

I was finally free of my room, my cage. I needed to feel fresh air on my face. Lightning had knocked out the transformers, releasing the locks that kept us from escaping. I made the inmates run on the front lawn allowing me to escape. A week before. They had shown a video on how to drive a car. I'm glad it was an automatic or I would have been helpless. The car lurched forward as I fumbled with the accelerator and brake pedals. It took me a few minutes of almost whiplash to finally get to a respectable speed of 55 M.P.H... I turned the radio to a Rock station and listened to Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult. The next song that played was Twilight Zone by Golden Earring and the one that was after that On the Dark Side by John Cafferty and The Beaver Brown Band. After that, I do not know what was played. Plans began to form in my mind: what I hoped to accomplish and what I would succeed in doing. I needed a disguise or the authorities would capture me as soon as I arrived. Loomis would already have my photos to all the nearby police Stations and I could not be caught so quickly.

Back to the hospital and the task at hand. The other Security Guard shot me twice in the chest. "That really hurts!". It knocked me to the floor and took my breath from me. I lay on the floor and the guard leaned over me despite a warning from Loomis. His final mistake. I used a scalpel I found and slit his throat. Bleeding uncontrollably and quickly, he died. "Now to get to Loomis and that girl!" I chased them both down the hall and eventually into the Operating Room, which only had swing doors. Oh, how they tried to put a broom through the handles, only to have me kick it in once and break the wood in half. I was way too close to my objective. Loomis fired wildly with his pistol and a bullet managed to glance off the corner of my eye. Blood ran down and into my line of sight. I swung wildly with the scalpel hoping to find some flesh I would come into contact with. The girl had run from the room and it was only Loomis and me. It was what I had wished for all these years: a final showdown between him and me. I had faith that I would be the one that was victorious, but that sneaky Loomis had one more trick up his sleeve. He turned on the two cylinders of Oxygen and pulled out a lighter. The room and I were engulfed in flames. I did not known nor did I care where Dr. Loomis was. I hoped that he was blasted to bits. I was in such excruating pain, my mask melted to my face and left an imprint. My flesh was melted as well and I passed out. Before long I felt cold on my flesh and no longer had feelings in my extremities. I went into a Coma for a while as my body healed itself. I vowed to be back on HALLOWEEN!


End file.
